Hell's light
by Quest cat
Summary: two years pre-series. Arucard is 'borrowed' by the Americans to turn their pet deamon into a vampire. She isn't to keen on the idea however...
1. Default Chapter

Sorry, I don't own Hellsing, would be nice if I did, or scary for some. Warning now, original charters. These three show up in a lot of my fics, so if you don't like, don't read.  
  
She slammed her fists down on her boss' desk.  
  
"Like hell I am!" she screamed. "It would be an entirely different story if you'd bothered to ask me if I was willing to go threw with this, but no, you just decided that you're going to order me and assume that I'd just go along with it like some trained puppy dog! You've got a serious screw loose!"  
  
"Miss Enders, please sit down. Getting your blood boiling is not going to help you think!"  
  
"I don't need to think! I've already made up my mind. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let some blood sucker bite into my neck!"  
  
"Gentlemen, you are dismissed!"  
  
"Madam President!" one of the bodyguards began, clearly nervous.  
  
It was a good thing for him; since she could take them both out in less then the time it took the heart to beat.  
  
"No," she yelled, reaching into her coat and scaring the guards even more. "Consider this my resignation!" she shouted, slamming her badge and gun onto the desk.  
  
"Both of you, leave!"  
  
The two men both beat a hasty retreat for the door.  
  
"Tell me Ckat, how long have you been working with us?"  
  
"About a year now, why?"  
  
"And in that time, you've saved my worthless ass more times then I dare count."  
  
"Madam President, there is no ass that isn't worth saving."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, the very fact that any creature has been born makes it worth it for them to live."  
  
"And yet you eat mice."  
  
"They serve their purpose by feeding me, and besides, I make it quick on them."  
  
"Meal talk aside that brings me to why we want you to go through with this. You've proven to be this country's most valuable weapon; quite frankly, this country would likely be quickly taken over without your being here; and the only way any of us could think of to make you stronger would be to make you immortal."  
  
"Translation! You guys feel almost no confidence with the up coming generations and you want to keep me around as an insurance policy and the only way you can think of to keep me around for good is to have me as a blood sucker."  
  
"Guilty. I never can hide anything from you."  
  
"So why do you even try?"  
  
"Human nature, I suppose. Come now, Ckat, we're clearly not going to get anywhere tonight, so why don't you go home and get some rest? Heaven only knows when the last time you did so."  
  
"Well, it's none of Heaven's business, either," she said, picking up her badge and gun and heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Ckat."  
  
"Ya, what?" she asked, pausing in the doorway to put on her sunglasses.  
  
"You're still going to help him while he's here. I'll not have this mission going awry because of your single-mindedness."  
  
"Me? Single-minded? No!" she said with a grin that showed off her feline teeth.  
  
Ckat shut the door to her apartment, kicked of her boots, and tossed her keys onto the side table. This had not been a good day. She proceeded to the main living area. It wasn't that they had wanted her to become a vampire that had set her off, hell, she was more closely related to the vampires then to some other shifter species. It was the fact that they hadn't asked her in the first place. She sighed and took off her sunglasses. She looked at the clock, it was almost 3 a.m. She should start to getting ready for bed. She tossed her coat onto the couch and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Ckat's blond friends lead a man wearing a red coat and hat up to her door. From his stance, one can tell that he is anything but happy.  
  
"You're not going to hurt her to badly are you?" the blond man asked.  
  
The man in red shook his head slightly. The woman unlocked the door and let the red-clad man past her. She shut the door once he was inside.  
  
"He is so going to get his butt kicked!" the man mused.  
  
"After all the years that I've known Ckat, if she's not rinsing off right now, then she's taking a soak, the only thing predictable about her," the woman stated with a giggle.  
  
"We bad?" the man asked, holding out his fist.  
  
"We bad," the woman responded, tapping her friend's fist with her own.  
  
Inside the apartment, the man took off his sunglasses and allowed his crimson eyes to wander the room. His ears picked up the sound of running water coming from behind one of the doors. He approached the door and reached for the handle.  
  
Ckat heard someone approaching her bathroom door. She got up, wrapped a towel around her body, grabbed her gun and stood ready in front of the door. She waited for it to start to open and rushed the red-clad man, clearly startling him. They struggle for a few moments, the man ending up behind her. She feels him bite into her neck and she, herself, bit down, into his gloved hand.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled with a start.  
  
She took advantage of his short lapse of grip and slipped under his arms, shooting him a few times while turning around.  
  
"That's the last time I listen to a human when they say that someone wishes to become a vampire," he looked at his hand, "And from the looks of these bite marks, you weren't human to begin with."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" she snapped taking aim at the man's head.  
  
"You're a spunky little one, aren't you?"  
  
Ckat had to fight back a chuckle. Here this guy was, calling her little when she stood almost as tall as him.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you find so funny?"  
  
"You, that's what."  
  
"This is going to be fun," he grumbled, "You do realize that your towel fell off during our introduction."  
  
"I'm aware of this," she said, relaxing and placing a hand on her hip. "Humans have the problem with nudity, not our people."  
  
"I can see that you're also of the feline persuasion," he chuckled. "Never would have thought that you'd really be a brunette."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
He pointed as if to indicate behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the silky black snake that was her tail.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
A second's concentration and it was gone.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Didn't care to begin with."  
  
She glared at him for a moment before shaking her head.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Arucard."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"There aren't many true vampires left. I'm probably the only one that they were able to track down."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You act as though you don't care for my company."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well," he huffed, "And just what is your name? Or, will you shoot me?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to shoot you, I'd be doing you to much of a favor if I did."  
  
Arucard smiled to himself.  
  
"I like you already."  
  
"Glad to know."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"My name? Ckat. Ckat Cail Enders if you wish to be formal."  
  
"Interesting name."  
  
"I come from an interesting line."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"How did they track you down?"  
  
"Through my master most likely."  
  
"Then why did they not just send this master of yours?"  
  
"Because, she is a human."  
  
"A human? She? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better! So tell me this, how did a big, bad vampire such as yourself end up working for a human?" she asked in a highly mocking tone.  
  
"I've served her family for a number of generations now, as to how I got that way, that is truly none of your business."  
  
"That embarrassing, huh?"  
  
She flashed a grin that he immediately knew as the same one he'd been giving his own master for eight years now. He had finally found someone who, at least personality wise, was damn near his equal. To bad she was mortal, he would just have to get her to fix that.  
  
"It would be a tragedy if you were to die, I must say."  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
"I was simply stating my point of view. It's not as though a woman like you comes along everyday. In fact, you're only the second woman I've met this century with such a strong personality."  
  
"You don't get out much, do you?"  
  
"I don't bother talking much when I'm supposed to be working."  
  
"But, you're talking to me right now."  
  
"You technically are my work."  
  
"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?"  
  
"Do you realize that I don't give a damn?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen, I'm going to get a little sleep before we go in for orders. And I'll worn you now, if you dare come into my room I'll shoot you someplace that it won't grow back! You got me?"  
  
She trudged off to her room, mumbling something that Arucard didn't bather to listen to. He had been to busy looking at the tattoo of a dragon on her back and curling over to her arm. He wondered, briefly, why the outline was so sharp but the colors seemed faded. He heard her close her door and lock it. He smiled to himself; the girl wasn't as well versed about vampires as she thought she was. If he really wanted to go into her room, he wasn't going to be stopped by a locked door.  
  
He looked around her apartment. She liked her surroundings dark and dimly lit. If only the rest of the 'modern' world were like this, he would go out more. In fact, this woman struck him as the kind of person that would convert one of her rooms into a dungeon. With that, he got up, deciding that looking around to see if he was right, it was more interesting then sitting and waiting for the feline to wake up. He paused at a room that had the smell of incense seeping out from it. 


	2. The meeting

I don't own Hellsing  
  
Ckat picked herself up from her bed-mat. It was almost 6:00am. IT was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight with a stranger in her territory. She walked into her living room and found that her guest wasn't sitting on her couch any more. She soon followed his scent trail to the private room that she kept closed off from the rest of the world.  
  
"You!" she yelled, pointing her gun at his head.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you realize what you've done?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This place is sacred to me, only members of my family can enter here. And since I have no other family, I'm the one allowed in this room."  
  
"On the subject of family, who might this be?" he asked, holding up a picture of a man with a black ribbon tied at the top.  
  
"That was my uncle Kiygi. He passed away about four years ago, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"He was a priest?" he asked putting the picture back in its place.  
  
"Yes, and again, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Touchy one in the morning, aren't we?"  
  
Bang!  
  
Arucard was, temporarily, missing an ear.  
  
"Touché," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Now, you want to ask any other questions that really aren't any of your damn business?"  
  
"At the moment, no."  
  
"This is just going to be loads of fun, isn't it?"  
  
Arucard simply smirked at her. She promptly pushed him out of the room and trudged off to the living room. When Arucard arrived in the room with her, he found that she was putting on that odd coat she had.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"To let my boss know that you arrived in one piece."  
  
"Why wouldn't I have?" he asked, that smirk having returned once again.  
  
"Figure of speech."  
  
"Shall I take you to him?"  
  
"First off, I work for a she, and two, are you looking to have your balls shot off?"  
  
"Not particularly, I'm rather attached to them, or the other way around."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
Ckat marched out of the apartment and down to the parking garage. Once there, she found Arucard waiting for her.  
  
"Dare I ask which one is yours?"  
  
She points at a convertible that was a similar color to her hair.  
  
"You're a piece of work," he chuckled, opening the door.  
  
He heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him and turned around. He was greeted by the sight of Ckat's gun trained on his head.  
  
"Stinking, heathen Brit! No one drives my car except for me, got it?"  
  
He looked at the seat he had been about to get into and found that it was behind the steering wheel.  
  
"I'd heard that you Americans were backwards, but this is a little ridiculous."  
  
"Kiss my ass, undead boy!"  
  
"Big words from a mortal creature."  
  
"Just get in the passenger seat and shut-up!" she snapped, sitting down in the driver's seat and starting the car.  
  
"What did you mean when you said that I was a piece of work?" she asked a while later.  
  
"Somehow, your hair-color matches the color of your car."  
  
Ckat burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The color is Andy's doing! He surprised me with the car for my birthday! He even special mixed the paint! Poor idiot doesn't even realize that this isn't even my natural color!" she shrieked between fits of laugher.  
  
They heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Ckat mumbled to herself, not bothering to look over next to her.  
  
"Hey, Ckat!" the man yelled from under helmet.  
  
"You heaven hated son-of-a-bitch! You're the one who let the blood-sucker into my apartment, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"The bitch almost shot me twice already!" Arucard yelled across Ckat's body.  
  
"Oh, you probably shouldn't go sneaking up on her, she's a little on the jumpy side!"  
  
"Why you bastard!!"  
  
Arucard reached over Ckat's body and aimed at the biker. Ckat raised her own arm up, grabbing the offending limb and braking it in two.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell did you do think your doing?"  
  
"You shouldn't distract the driver!" Ckat snapped.  
  
"Damn bitch!" Arucard snapped, dumbstruck by the fact that she had actually done that.  
  
"Sorry dude!" Andy said, "Gotta jet!" he yelled before zipping off through the cars ahead.  
  
"Damn bastard!" Arucard mumbled, fixing his arm.  
  
"You have no idea!" Ckat laughed, tossing her head back.  
  
They got out of the car in the oddly empty White House parking garage.  
  
"I just had an idea! Why don't we go in there like we're getting along, you know, like you turned me last night."  
  
"I like the way you think," he said, crossing over to her side of the car.  
  
Ckat grabbed his hat off his head and placed it on her own. He went in for the invited kiss but was stopped by Ckat's waiting hand.  
  
"Let's save it for up in my boss' office," she said, coolly.  
  
"Very well,"  
  
Inside the President's office, they were greeted by the Pres. herself, who was rather surprised to see the two of them getting along so well.  
  
"Morning peoples!" Ckat yelled as the both of them walked into the room.  
  
"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" the woman asked, looking at the two with surprise written all over her face.  
  
"Very much so," Arucard said before finally claiming Ckat's mouth with his own.  
  
"You two really did get along well," the woman said, gasping at the sight.  
  
"What would make you think that we didn't?" Ckat asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"Andrinicus and Miya both already reported to me that they heard the sounds of a fight coming from inside of your apartment."  
  
"Well, they did let him in when I was bathing, you know how I hate having my bathes interrupted."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that everything went well with you. I'd hate to think about what would have happened if you had been bitten without being turned."  
  
"What sort of mission do you have for us, ma'am?" Ckat asked, trying not to let her nervousness be seen by anyone.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like this one," the woman president said with a grin on her face, while handing Ckat a folder. "It's your old friends again."  
  
Ckat took the folder from the older woman and looked over the information with a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Payback's gonna be a bitch!" Ckat announced, wearing a grin that would put even the Mad Hatter to shame.  
  
"Now, I want the two of you rested and fed before you haul out. And don't be careless with your food!" She finished before Ckat could drag Arucard out of the room.  
  
"Well, dear" she said as her husband as he walked into the room through a different door, "I hope that she doesn't think that she fooled me."  
  
"How so?" the man asked.  
  
"She didn't let him turn her. Hard as she tries to fool me but I'm not some ill informed human like the rest of this government. I have relatives that are shifters as well."  
  
"Need I remind you that she isn't a normal shifter, she's genuine Neko."  
  
"Yes, we've got a true daemon on our payroll," The president chuckled to herself.  
  
"If you don't mind, I just remembered I'm supposed to meet an old friend for lunch shortly."  
  
"But it's only eight-thirty," his wife and leader protested.  
  
"We have a great deal of catching up to do," he stated before beating his retreat.  
  
Outside the office he ran into one of the newer secretaries.  
  
"Oh, sir, I didn't see you there," she said softly.  
  
"It's alright, I didn't see you either. Could you be a dear and get me a phone and quickly, please?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir," she said before disappearing in search of a phone.  
  
She came back a short time later caring a cordless.  
  
"Will you be needing anything else?"  
  
"No, not right now. I'll find you if I do," he said before she was gone. He then dialed in a number. "Hello? It's me. We may have a problem..."  
  
What sort of problem could he be talking about? And to whom for that matter? We're all just going to wait for the next up loading of Hell's Light. Until then, this is your lovely cat-girl author saying good night and good hunting! 


	3. Lessons learned

Back again! With more vampire and neko fun!  
  
"What happens to people who get bitten and not embraced?" Ckat demanded once they were in the parking garage.  
  
"You don't need to worry about it," Arucard said rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Tell me before I shoot you again," Ckat spat, reaching for her weapon.  
  
"Fine then, if you were going to change, though, you would have done so by now," he said, trying to get the woman to calm down.  
  
"Just tell me!" she growled, pointing the barrel of her gun down at his groin.  
  
"All right! If I were to have bitten you deeply, you'd have turned into a ghoul by now."  
  
"A ghoul?" She asked, almost dropping her gun.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't like the answer."  
  
"Then why didn't I...?" she started to ask.  
  
"For starters, I didn't feed on you."  
  
Ckat turned on her heel and went to her car. She found Andy there waiting for her. She snapped about then. She rushed forward and slammed his face into a near-by support-beam.  
  
"Listen up and listen good! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll find yourself inside whatever construction project happens to be going down at the time! Comprende?"  
  
"Like you could!" Andy said with considerable bravado for someone whose face was pressed against a concrete pillar. "Who'll fix your car? Who'll take your shit? Well?"  
  
Ckat let go of Andy and got into her car. Andy stood there, idly rubbing his nose as Arucard gets into the car and they drive off.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Arucard asked, noticing how agitated Ckat was.  
  
"Yes!" she snapped. "That paradise rejected bastard to learn his lesson!"  
  
"And where are we going now?"  
  
"Anywhere but here!" she said, gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white.  
  
"Maybe you should pull over and rest for a while."  
  
She pulls into a nearby park, jumps out of the car and stormed away. Arucard gets out and follows her shortly after.  
  
He finds her sitting under a blooming cherry tree, already asleep. He sat himself down next to her and looked her over. She actually looked at peace when she was asleep, very different from how wild and untamable she was when awake. He reached over and undid the beret that held her hair in place. He grinned at the sight. That was when she stirred from her nap.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ckat demanded, whipping out her gun.  
  
"Just indulging a little curiosity," he said calmly, ignoring the gun that was pointed directly in his face.  
  
"Well indulge it with someone else!" she snarled.  
  
"Why? When I have you here to entertain me?"  
  
He let a small grin pass over his lips when the barrel of Ckat's gun disappeared from his line of sight. He let that grin slip a little when he heard a small clicking sound followed by a tiny whistling sound and a sharp pain right through his neck. Once he could lift his head again, he turned and glared up at her down the barrel of her gun.  
  
"You just had to do that? Didn't you?"  
  
"And why not? You just had to undo my hair didn't you?" she asked, effectively ending the conversation. She then looked up at the blooms with a sad look on her face, "Papa always loved this time of the year, the cherry trees always reminded him of when he was young, back home in Japan. That's where he was born, you know. He planted a bunch of them in the cathedral's garden, nearly a dozen as a matter of fact. My birth mother even gained her name from these trees."  
  
Arucard sat there, taking in what the half-asleep shape-shifter was saying.  
  
"You shouldn't go around imitating human characteristics just to get your job done," he said off-handed.  
  
"It's just something I picked up, all right?" Ckat snapped, now wide- awake, thoroughly miffed.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," he grumbled before looking up at her again.  
  
He had to hold back his laughter at the sight of the Ckat before him. Her face was flushed red and her ears were sticking straight up, there probably was no funnier sight to be seen by his book. A small chuckle escaped his lips and Ckat stormed away with a huff. A few moments later, Arucard picked himself up from where he was sitting and followed his companion back to her car. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to find her nowhere around. Then he heard a soft mewing sound coming from the front seat. He looked over at the leather interior and found a black cat with a red head sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Did I upset you that much?" he asked, a satisfied grin on his face that said he knew what he'd done.  
  
Ckat growled at him before trying to claw at him for all that she was worth.  
  
"You can stop anytime now," he said flatly, dropping her back into the car and walking over to his side.  
  
A few minutes later, Ckat was back in her human form and is driving them around the city. She looked over at her travel companion. He was slumped in the seat next to her. Now that she thought about it, he did look as though he were dead right then.  
  
"Don't you go dieing on my for real," she whispered, turning back to the road.  
  
"How can I? I did that over five-hundred years ago, though there are ways of getting rid of me for good," he purred, opening his eyes at her.  
  
"Just what I need, you're being an ass once again," She growled, swerving the car intentionally into the other lane for a moment.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he demanded, grabbing hold of the armrest.  
  
"What are you? Afraid?" Ckat prodded, swerving again.  
  
"You might well be even crazier then I am," he growled at her, fixing himself in the seat, "And that, my lady, is not easy!"  
  
"Nothing is ever easy," Ckat said, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Arucard asked, he asked prodding her for a reaction from her the way he would his master.  
  
"You don't remember being a child, do you?" she asked him.  
  
"Time has a way of taking one's memories from them," he said rather nonchalantly.  
  
"Well let me just remind you of one thing, children are the cruelest of creatures that were ever created," she said sadly.  
  
"Just where do you stand on who's running this world?" Arucard asked looking back over at her with considerable interest.  
  
"Well, as far as who's looking after us, I'm of the impression that it is our ancestors wanting to take care of us."  
  
"Then why are you wearing that cross around your neck?" he asked, reaching over to touch the necklace.  
  
Ckat quickly whipped out her gun and pointed it at him. Arucard placed his hand back on the armrest and shut his mouth until they came to a stop around sunset.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked, looking over at her quizzically.  
  
"We're waiting," she hissed, wanting silence.  
  
They sat there several minutes before something started moving around.  
  
"What the hell...?" Arucard began.  
  
"Our prey for the evening," Ckat purred, licking her lips.  
  
The creature that they were watching came stumbling out into the open. Ckat slipped her gun out from under her coat and aimed at the creature, and waiting for her companion to do the same. She watched as he aimed his own large, silver-colored pistol at the target.  
  
"Aim for the head," she said calmly, squeezing her gun's trigger slightly, "They seem to go down faster if you get them between the eyes, at least if you get them where those eyes are supposed to be," she mused before firing off a round as if to demonstrate her point.  
  
They got out of the car and walked over to the still twitching body. Arucard was dumbstruck by what he was seeing. The creature was a mash together of human and machine parts, one arm even ended with a chain saw that had rust starting to form.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, looking back up at the female he was with.  
  
"That is called an inanimate. Literally nothing more then something that used to be human that had metal parts shoved on. Our sources tell us that they break them down bit by bit until there is nothing but husks without even a hint of soul," she said, "And I almost became one of them, not by choice, mind you."  
  
They heard more movement around them and tensed up. Looking around, they found that they were surrounded by about a dozen more of the monsters. They open fire on them, one by one bringing them down. Once they were left with only one, Arucard boosted Ckat into the air were she back-flips over the thing and empties her gun. She lands just as thing hits the ground.  
  
"That was certainly interesting," Arucard grumbled, slipping his pistol back into his coat.  
  
"Yep, now help me move this thing into the back seat!" Ckat growled while trying to lift the monster herself.  
  
"You seem to have everything under control," he said coolly, looking at the other bodies.  
  
"And they wonder why I don't trust men," she hissed, finally dragging the body into the car, "Let's get going," she growled, getting back into the car and waiting for Arucard.  
  
"What did you mean by almost becoming one of those inanimates?" Arucard asked, looking over at the car's driver.  
  
"My first life, if you will, ended one day when I was about nineteen during the plane incident. A group of terrorists decided that they were going to grab the plane I had been flying on, and need I mention that I hate heights? So, they start making this giant ruckus about how we're going to be part of a new world order and there I am, already nervous beyond all belief, they aren't helping any and I've got my throwing knives tucked under my jacket collar. So, I stood up and when they started yelling at me for causing trouble, I threw my smallest into his neck."  
  
"What happened then?" Arucard asked, more then a little interested in the story he was being told.  
  
"The other two came after me, wanting to make an example out of this devil-courting American woman. I had other plans. Before either of them could get very close to me, I had already thrown my other knives into them. The plane landed back in the states and the feds scooped me right up before I could even get both my feet back on the ground. They threw me in a room and refused to let me leave until I agreed to work for them. That's how our little organization got started. And now they want me to become one of your kind. Problem for them is that in making me on of there own, they gave me access to all of their secrets. And if I am so inclined to do so, I could sell out to the highest bidder. And don't think that I wouldn't either!" she spat after.  
  
"I don't doubt it," he mumble, surprised to find himself amused by the story. "What would you think you'll do if you sell out? They will be after you once they figure it out."  
  
"I'm not worried. I could kill anyone or anything that they send after me without even breaking a sweat!" she announced, throwing her head back and laughing.  
  
Arucard grinned at her, contented that he'd found a suitable companion for the time being.  
  
How's everyone liking this so far? It's not even half over, so flamers, just get lost right now before I dunk all of yous in my pool. We clear? Ja for nyo! 


	4. Never give a neko and a vamp free time t...

Okay, I'm back again! Wanna play? Heheh.

"What the hell!?!" Arucard spat, seeing the neiborhood that they had pulled in to.

"All we have to do is dump this in that alley over there and wait," Ckat said simply before popping the car's trunk, "And this time, you're helping!" she barked while pulling the corpse out of the trunk of her car.

Arucard got out of the car and walked to the back of the car where Ckat was waiting. He picked the body up from the plush interior of the car trunk and tossed it into the alley that Ckat referred to before.

"Now what?" he asked, looking back at his companion for an answer.

"We wait," she said, checking her watch, "Since we have more then enough time to kill, why don't we drop in on a friend of mine in the area? Have a little fun?" she subjected, stretching out her limbs.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, looking back over at her.

"Ever take part in a police raid?" she asked, grinning.

"No, why?"

"Let's go," she purred, leading him off away from the alley and over to a tattoo parlor, "And have some fun."

"And just what are we supposed to do?"

"Just follow my lead!" she hissed, pulling out her pistol and watching as he did the same.

Once they were ready, the barreled into the parlor, waving their pistols around in the air.

"FBI! This is a raid!" Ckat screamed as she waved her badge in the air.

"Clear out and no one will have to get hurt!" Arucard yelled as the people ran past him.

"Nice one," she chirped as she tiptoed toward the back room where they could a soft buzzing sound coming from.

Just as Ckat was about to pull back the curtain, a blonde haired woman stepped out of the back room carrying a baseball bat and a gun similar to the one Ckat was wielding. The woman started swinging at Ckat while Arucard was firing at her. Ckat managed to dodge each of the swings and shots aimed at her, but the bullets were becoming more and more difficult to avoid and the bat soon caught her foot. She fell to the ground in shock. She was up again in a flash, pointing her pistol at the woman who was doing the same.

"Who's birthday is it?" the woman asked, lowering her gun slightly.

"No one's! I'm here because you two let the blood-sucker over there into my apartment while I bathing! You think I wouldn't get mad, Miya?" Ckat growled, kicking Miya in the leg.

"It was Andy's idea, not mine! Why didn't you go mess with him?" Miya asked holding her shin.

"Because, we were in this neighborhood, not his!" she growled at the blonde, "Oh, and this," she said, kicking Miya's good leg, "Is for trying to pass the buck on my Andy without him here to defend himself."

"So I can't walk because of that?" Miya demanded, glaring at her friend.

"Yep," Ckat sniggered, walking over to Arucard's side, "By the way, guess where we just came from," She cooed sweetly.

"From a quick romp in the back of your car?" Miya asked, sounding almost innocent.

Ckat shot off a bullet that whizzed past Miya's ear, taking a few hairs with it.

"Okay, bad move on my part," the blonde mumble, looking over her shoulder, "So where were you guys then?"

"Fourteen," Ckat said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You guys got fourteen in one night?" Miya asked, her jaw nearly hitting the floor, "Then that would mean that your total would have to be at least... Get in the chair!"

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait until after the mission we were sent out on. 'Till then, we'll see ya," Ckat said, leading Arucard out of the building and blowing a kiss at her female friend.

They looked around at the people standing, waiting.

"Okay people, you can go back inside now!" Ckat called to the group.

"It was a false alarm this time!" Arucard called right after, heading for Ckat's car while she looked over at her grumbling handy-work.

She climes in shortly afterwards and starts the engine.

Ain't you people happy that I've finally finished this chapter? I love writing action scenes like these. If you don't like them, then go find another fic to read rather then flame me about it. For that matter, if you don't like anything about this story, then go find something else. I'm not harping or anything, but trust me, no one likes getting flamed after all. So until next time, safe and all that good stuff. Ja for nyo!


	5. the lesson

Heheh, I'm back already. Aren't you just so happy? I know I am! Read, review and enjoy!

Ckat sighed and leaned back on her current perch, the railing of someone's balcony. She had been sitting there watching Arucard on his own perch of a nearby telephone pole. He'd been watching the humans walking down below. She was truly learning the meaning of boredom right now.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" she asked, leaning back on her perch and looking into the apartment.

"We'll leave after I can get something to eat," he growled looking up at her for only the briefest of moments before returning his attention to the people below.

His focus fell on one young woman with pink hair walking briskly around the crowded streets, completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched by two sets of eyes.

"You like that one?" Ckat asked, growing even more impatient by the moment.

"And they wanted you to become a vampire?" Arucard grumbled.

"At least I'm not one of those pathetic creatures that we have to take orders from. They're nothing but empty bags of flesh compared to us! They even give up being what they are when they become something different!" Ckat harped, leaning backwards again.

"Aren't cats supposed to be patent animals?" Arucard demanded, looking back at the feline.

"Dad was a Were-wolf," she said simply, swinging her legs idly.

"That explain some things," he growled, looking back at the humans, "But you have to admit, in that nothingness, they have the possibility to become anything," he mused, looking at her once again.

"True blank slates if you will?" she purred, sitting back upright and looking at him.

"Indeed, though some of those slates are created with features that make them more suitable for some things rather than others," he mused, leaning on one arm.

"Shall I take it that you are referring to this master of yours back home?" she purred, crossing her legs and leaning forward a bit.

"I know other individuals, you realize," he huffed, looking once again down at the humans, "The one I was speaking is an old friend of mine known to many as The Angel of Darkness,"

"A Shinagami I see," she purred, licking at her wrist.

"A what?" Arucard asked, sounding more then a little confused at her comment.

"It's Japanese, meaning either angel of darkness or the grim reaper," she explained, as calm as she had ever sounded in the time that he'd been traveling together with her.

"I see," he mussed, looking her over again for the fifth time that night.

"And stop looking at my legs," she growled at him, not even having looked in his direction, "And don't ask how I knew you were looking in the first place, I've worked with enough perverts to know when eyes are on me," she hissed, tossing her bangs.

"A well needed gift," he responded, looking her in the eyes as best she'd allow.

"You have no idea," she chuckled, looking down at the humans below, "Why don't you just pick one already?"

"Growing impatient, are we?" he purred, looking back at the humans as well, "I do have standards, you realize."

"Prefer a virgin do you?" she spat, resting her chin on her hands, "Well, good luck! I doubt there are any of those left in the world," she chorted.

"I'm well aware of that bit of information, thank you very much," He growled, not looking up from the humans, "As I said though, I have discerning tastes... and I just spotted one that I like," he finished with a grin.

Ckat jumped over onto Arucard's shoulder and back, looking to where he was. She spotted a red-haired woman walking in the direction opposite the way the other had. She and Arucard dropped down to the ground without a sound and began to follow the woman.

Sometime after they had started after the woman, they ran her into an alley. She started digging around in her purse, trying to find something to defend herself with. She dropped her bag when a pair of shadows fell over her. The two moved closer to the girl, slowly closing the distance between them and her. She began to collapse when Arucard caught hold of her arm. She stared blankly back into his eyes once they locked with each other. Arucard lowered his lips to her neck and slowly sank his fangs into her flesh. She slowly started to go limp in his arms as he was finishing. Before she was completely dead, Arucard turned to Ckat.

"Would you like a try, my dear?" he asked, a grin on his lips and blood still dripping from his chin.

"Can't hurt," she whispered, eyeing the wound while licking her lips, "Just a taste."

He watched her take the other woman's near lifeless body into her arms and stare at the wound he had made in the flesh of the other woman's neck. She lowered her own lips to the dripping marks and finished off what remained inside the other woman's body before throwing her body down to the ground with a look of pain and horror on her face.

"Are you alright?" Arucard asked, almost sounding as though he were concerned for the daemon that he was with at the moment.

"A bit over whelming," Ckat reported, wiping her mouth off with her coat sleeve.

"I'm not surprised, the first time tasting blood can be quite the experience for most fledglings," he said without a great deal of emotion to his voice.

"I'm not one of your fledglings!" Ckat growled, still wiping off her mouth.

"I've been meaning to fix that," he purred as he pulled out his pistol.

"What are you planning to do with that?" she demanded, reaching for her own.

"Relax, this isn't for you," he snarled, shooting the seemingly dead woman through the chest and eliciting a scream of pain from her as she turned to dust.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ckat demanded, backing away slowly backing away from her companion.

"She was about to turn into a ghoul, you twit!" he yelled, holstering his gun, "Do you really want her running around already dead?" he then demanded, taking a step closer to his female companion, "After all, she could have even turned you into a ghoul. And we did already go over what that would mean for you, now didn't we?" he asked, enjoying watching her squirm slightly.

"Sick bastard!" she growled, taking a step back.

"Don't tell me you're starting to grow afraid of me," Arucard chuckled, moving even closer to her, "The great Ckat Enders, afraid of a walking corpse like myself?" he asked before finding himself unable to speak because of the hole that had appeared in his neck.

"I fear nothing, you slimy pig! You can go to hell for all I care! The only reason I'm working with you is because I was ordered to. But, I can only stretch my ability to do just that so far, do you understand what I'm saying here?" she asked the barrel of her gun still smoking.

He nodded as his throat was putting itself back together.

"You really would make an excellent vampire if you would just allow..." he stopped himself as he felt a bullet wiz past his ear, "I think I'm starting to get your point on this subject."

"Good, it's about time you did," she growled, holstering her gun once again and started to turn around.

"I'll make you a deal, then," he purred, sudden to close for her comfort again, "I'll leave you alone about becoming one if you'll agree to this. Should you be struck down by something other then myself on this mission, you'll agree to allow me to turn you, make you my sister. And if you aren't, then you will die a death that comes to a daemon when your time does arrive," he cooed into her ear as his arms slid around her waist.

"But not a moment before," she snarled, whirling around and punching him square in the jaw and darting partway back out of the alley, "Fucker!" she spat as she turned the corner and disappeared into the crowd.

Arucard picked himself up and dusted his coat of before taking off after the female daemon.

That's one more done for this story. We're actually at about the halfway point with this one. How am I so sure? One, I'm the author and two, I have this already in a hand written form.

And to JoeEngland, first off it's pronounced cat, going rather hard on the ku sound; and Cail, like Cain only with an l instead of an n. And as far as her whole name, she actually came from the marriage of two other characters that had stared in failed attempt of mine at a romance. It is actually a throwback to the days when a girl's middle name was her mother's maiden name, and Ckat's mother was Sakura Cail at her birth, adopting her husband's name after their marriage and passed both name onto their daughter. Does that answer you question? I hope it does!


	6. conflicts

He found her leaning against her car as though she were waiting for him. He walked up to her slowly, not savoring the idea of having another bullet in his neck. She didn't seem to care about his being there at all, in fact she was ignoring him for god's sake. Didn't this woman have any manners what-so-ever?

"Well, glad to see that you're doing well," Arucard growled, trying to get Ckat's attention.

She glared over at him, still not wishing to speak with the undead man under any circumstances. He continued to glare back at the female daemon, still finding nothing readable in those eyes.

"Why do you fight me so?" he asked, half hoping that he might get an answer this time.

He soon found himself disappointed as she turned away from him and got into her car.

"Get in!" she snarled, revving the engine.

He walked around to the passenger side of the car to phase through the door and into the seat with his normal grin painted on his face.

"Don't look at me with that smile unless you want your face ripped off," she growled, sounding the most feral that he'd ever sounded in the time that he'd known the daemon.

She started the car and sped away from the area without saying another word to her companion.

Hours of driving passed silently, he didn't want to piss her off further and get another hole in his neck. She seemed to be thinking about something and didn't appear to be paying much attention to the road ahead of them. She swerved to avoid hitting a parked car for the fifth time that night before he chose to say anything again.

"Maybe I should drive for a little while?" he offered, holding onto and crushing the armrest.

She looked over at him and snarled, baring her own fangs at him. He lifted one of his hands, reaching for his own weapon as a warning to her. She looked back at the road with a scowl on her face, her ears protruding from the sides of her head and folded backwards, deepening the expression she wore now.

"I'll take that as a 'no' on that question," he said, sounding almost as though he were teasing her over the car she was so fond of.

She swerved again, this time deliberately, shaking the vampire around in his seat. He ripped the armrest nearly clean off its hinge while this was happening. Her reaction to the result was anything but positive. She reached inside her coat quickly and pulled out a throwing knife which she flung into his arm as if to try and pin his hand to the armrest in vengeance for the damage done to it. Arucard pulled the knife out of his hand and stabbed the seat next to her leg with a demented grin on his face. She looked over at him with this glint in her eyes that would have scared the bravest of humans. She grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his face into the dashboard. Ckat was to busy watching for what Arucard would do next that she didn't notice what was going on in the road. Arucard did, however, and forced her to turn her and to see for herself. She screamed and slammed on the brakes, stopping just in time to avoid hitting the blonde furred coyote that had darted out in front of them. Ckat sat there staring at the creature for a moment before giving a soft chortle with a grin on her lips.

"Well, if it isn't Nicola's pup," she chuckled, honking her horn softly to get the chuckled to herself.

"Who?" Arucard asked, fixing his nose again.

"One of the chair members at a company I know of. Nothing to worry about, though. We'd best get a move on to our destination. If Eagle said that she wanted us to leave in three days, odds are that she meant for us to be there in three days. That's how things have been lately. We've been having all sorts of security leaks over the past few months. We just can't figure out where it is coming from though," she murmured, more to herself then to Arucard, "And I don't want to hear about kill everyone 'till we find out where', you got me?" she snarled, the fact that Arucard could hear everything she had said having already sunk into her head.

"However you American's do things is your business," he grumbled, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Ckat growled once again, punching her foot down on the accelerator and sending Arucard for another jolt back into reality. Deciding not to start another such fight, he simply glared over at her before pulling his hat back down and dosing off.

They pulled over to the side of the road somewhere in the middle of nowhere and parked the car. Ckat then thrust the road map she had into Arucard's hands while giving him the evilest glare she could muster.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked, sounding more then a little annoyed at the feline at the moment.

"I told you were we're going, see if we're close to getting there!" Ckat snarled at her companion, putting the car back into gear and started them back on the road.

Arucard sat there turning the map over and over, seeming to be trying to find where they were.

"Don't tell me you can't read a map!" Ckat snapped, slamming on the brakes again.

"It's never been one of my top skills, alright?" Arucard snarled back, shoving the giant piece of paper back into Ckat's arms and pulling his hat back down over his face.

"You could have told me you moron!" she screamed at him, standing up as best she could and ripping his hat off his head so he'd look at her for once.

"I just did, you sluty bitch!" he snarled, only turning his head slightly to look in her.

"What did you just call me?" she snapped.

"You heard me, whore!" he yelled, turning to fully face her.

"Excuse me? Lap dog!" she shot back, almost loosing her balance for a moment.

"Tramp!"

"Fag!"

"Why did you just call me a cigarette?" he asked, looking at her rather oddly.

"A what?" she asked, sound and looking very confused with her feline ears showing themselves once again, "Oh, that's right, you're from jolly old England. Things mean different stuff over on that side of the pond now don't they?" she asked, sounding even more condescending then ever before.

"Actually, I'm from country now known as Romania today, I've been stuck in Britain for the past hundred years in the service of the Hellsing family, not that I've enjoyed any of it," he finished with a grumble that even Ckat had to strain to hear.

"Well, I wouldn't expect that you would have," she said before realizing something, "Wait a minute! Did you say that you were from Romania?!"

"Yes, I was a prince in my day though I doubt that you've heard of me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Vlad Tepes," she stammered out.

"Yes, how would you know that? I didn't hold my throne for very long at all."

"The very Vlad the Impailer!" she nearly screamed as he gave her a curious look.

"That old nickname of mine is still hanging around is it?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"You're in the fucking history books for God's sake! You're one of the most famous warlords to ever exist! And you're wondering how the hell I've heard of you!?!" she screamed, nearly falling over again, "But that doesn't change anything, you realize that. You're still a complete ass-hole and if you try anything I swear I'll shoot you through the crotch, you got that?" she snarled, her hand reaching for her gun to make a point about what had been said.

"Yes, ma'am," he quipped, sounding more sarcastic then he had ever before.

Ckat had to force herself not to shoot the pesky vampire and just drive the car without wrecking it and getting them to their destination.

There you go folks another chapter down the hatch. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, read and review Nyo!


	7. rollin'

Okay, I'm back again. Ready for action to boot. This chap's going to be one of the truly interesting one's, what with Ckat finally getting a little respect from Arucard. The emphasis here being on the word "little" if you catch my drift. Anyways; read, review and enjoy it!

Ckat pulled the car up to a hotel and stepped out into the night air. Arucard stepped out a few seconds later and looked the place over quickly before turning back to the cat daemon.

"We're staying here?" he asked, before shaking his head.

"We've got to keep a low profile. We get caught we never existed in the first place," Ckat said calmly, looking at the place herself, "And let's face it, we can't find a lower place on this plane of existence," she stated simply, heading back to the trunk after something.

"And just what are you doing back there?" Arucard demanded as he listened to her digging around.

"I'm working on making myself presentable for our upcoming performance," Ckat said with a grin on her face as she walked around to the other side of the building, "And no peeking!" she yelled as she disappeared, only to reappear again wearing a black suit that was clearly tailored to her body, "Well, what do you think?"

"It looks good, you wear that often?" He asked, looking her up and down a few times.

"Only when I have to, I can't stand having to wear to many layers," Ckat said simply as she started for the main entrance of the complex.

"There is something to be said for leaving things to the imagination," Arucard stated in a rather sultry manner as he followed the felid inside the building.

He watched with half curiosity as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, do you have any rooms with two beds open for the night," she asked as politely as she could.

The man behind the desk looked Ckat over once before returning his attention to the paper he was reading.

"Listen, lady. I don't care how high class a girl you are, I don't rent out so your kind can do business," the man stated, turning back to his paper.

Ckat nearly leapt across the desk and pulled the over-sized man half-way across, bringing his face close to her's.

"Listen to me and listen good!" she growled at the man, "I'm no hooker! I'm here with my brother to attend to family business. If I hear you make so much as another hint that I am, I'm gonna take that chair your sitting on now and shove it so far up your ass that they'll never be able to find all of it! Got me?" she growled, tossing him back into his chair and storming away after grabbing a key from his hand.

Arucard walked up to the desk with a smirk on his face. He watched the man sit there shaking with a growing dark stain in his lap. He gave a small chuckle.

"Just so you know, she's killed people over far less then what you just did," he stated, enjoying the deepened look of fear on the man's face at the thought that had been presented to him.

He soon joined Ckat up in their room shortly after that, finding her stretched out on one of the beds with something dangling between her lips and a bored look on her face.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled, turning over and curling up slightly, "Don't tell me your nose doesn't work, old man," she said, laughing at her own wit.

"Shut-up! You little pest!" he shouted, pulling out his gun and taking aim at his female companion.

"You don't want to do that, trust me on this," she grumbled, rolling onto her other side, "You won't like what happens," she added with a growl and a glare.

"Do you plan on leaving for this 'mission' of yours anytime soon?" he then asked, deciding against the waist of ammo, "or are you just going to sleep here until after you deadline?"

"We leave after midnight," she grumbled, turning over once again, "So be ready!" she added with a hiss.

She watched him move about, muttering something that she assumed she didn't want to hear. She flicked on the TV after awhile and started skimming the channels. She soon bored of even that and went out onto the small balcony for some fresh air before they left for their mission. She looked up at the stars and let out a heavy sigh.

"Having second thoughts about taking this mission?" Arucard asked, teasing her more then anything, "Wouldn't look to good to your boss if you chicken out now,"

"I'm just thinking to myself, that's all," she said, not looking at the troublesome vampire.

"Well, if it puts your mind at ease any, I was pulling your leg when I said I didn't know I was famous," he added, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Ass-hole," she grumbled, not looking over at him.

"So, are you ready to go yet, or are you going to wait any longer until you leave for this 'mission' you're supposed to be on, whatever it is," he finished with a huff.

"We will be leaving soon. And as far as what this mission is; the branch I fall under is in charge of taking care of any terrorist problems that are brought to the attention of the country heads. Mind you, we can't stop every one of them, but we've saved more then a few butts in our time," she said not looking at him still, "It's stopped having its novelty for me though," she finished, turning around and walking back into the room, "We might as well head out now, you're not going to stop bugging me until we do so," she stated, pulling on a pair of leather gloves.

"I can't be that irritating, now can I?" he asked, enjoying himself far to much at this point, "You're enjoying this, you just don't want to admit it," he chuckled, gaining another evil look from the felid.

He watched her walk over to her belongings and start shuffling through the contents. She pulled out a pair of leather gloves and sliding her hands into them.

"Let's get going, before I decide just to kill you and disappear," she stated coldly, heading for the balcony once again, "We can't use the front door, we'll be see and that's not something that the boss wants right now," she added before jumping off the edge of the balcony and waited for Arucard to follow her.

She surprised when he simply appeared right next to her. She stood there blinking at the feral grin on his face, debating weather she should punch him or just ignore the look he was giving her. In the end, she opted for the latter and walked away from him without acknowledging his presence further. He followed, seemingly more out of boredom then anything else.

Author's note: We will be finishing up Hell's Light in a few chapter's from now. This has nothing to do with any complaints I might have received about the storyline, it's just how things worked out since I have this already hand written and don't wish to alter it to greatly from the original work. So to all you fans of this work out there, enjoy it now and review it too! Until next time! Nyo!

* * *


End file.
